


Desert Love

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Suna Lovers [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Try, Hope, Poetry, Romance, Sad, SasoTema
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: La nuit vient de tomber, Ton visage hante mes pensées.





	Desert Love

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

La nuit vient de tomber,   
Ton visage hante mes pensées.  
Je suis seul sur mon lit,  
le cœur emplit d'une douce mélancolie.

J'espère sans trop espérer,   
que tu m'as remplacé.   
Après tout cela fait des années que je suis parti,   
il serait légitime que tu aies refait ta vie.

Je ne dors que très peu,  
rêvant sans cesse à tes yeux.  
Je n'oublierai jamais leur couleur,   
pas alors que c'est celle de mon bonheur.

De moi tu dois penser les pires horreurs,   
que j'ai trahi Suna, que j'ai joué avec ton cœur.  
Ce n'est pas le cas,   
si j'ai accepté cette mission, c'est pour toi.

Je n'ai pas hésité,   
lorsque j'ai dû choisir entre notre amour et ta sécurité.  
Je dois te protéger, c'est la seule mission que je ne peux échouer,   
du danger je dois te tenir éloignée.

Je me demande si tu as trouvé mon collier,  
le seul souvenir de moi que je t'ai laissé.  
Ce bijou qui signifie que tu es ma femme,   
la seule à qui j'ai confié mon âme.

Pour beaucoup je suis le scorpion,   
et au village tabou est devenu mon nom.  
Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de leurs jugements,  
ils étaient selon moi beaucoup trop changeants. 

Ils seraient sûrement ravis si je venais à mourir,   
et toi ma Temari, cela te ferait-il plaisir ?,  
te mettrais-tu toi aussi à sourire ?

Ou bien est-ce que pour me venger tu serais prête à prendre les armes ?  
Cette annonce déchirerait-elle ton âme ?  
Tes yeux verseraient-ils des larmes ?

Je me rappelle ces nuits où dans mon lit tu venais me retrouver,  
celles pendant lesquelles contre mon corps tes cauchemars tu venais chasser.  
Ce sont pendant celles-ci que sur moi tu as commencé à régner,  
l'aurais-je comprit plus tôt, aurais-je seulement cherché à lutter,  
aurais-je tenté de te repousser ?

Dès que ta tête touchais l'oreiller,   
tu semblais plus apaisée.  
A l'abri de tes démons du passé,  
qui sous la peau quelques cicatrices t'avaient laissé.

Tout comme toi, de fantômes mon passé était peuplé,  
personne ne s'en serait douté, pourtant autrefois la douleur m'avait rongé.  
Lorsque je te regardais j'avais l'impression de faire face à un miroir,  
dans nos noms se mélangeaient la gloire et le désespoir.

C'est sûrement pour ça que je t'ai aimé,  
pour ton incroyable courage, pour ta fierté.  
Pour ta force de caractère, ton dévouement à tes frères.   
Ton talent a ne pas leur montrer à quel point tu as souffert.

Je sors du repère et lève les yeux vers le ciel,  
des milliers d'étoiles y étincellent.  
Je suis sûr que ce spectacle te plairait,  
que tes iris s'illumineraient.

Une étoile filante traverse à toute vitesse les cieux,  
et avant que je ne le réalise je fais un vœu.  
Temari, je veux te revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois,   
Je veux retrouver la chaleur de tes bras.


End file.
